Family Heirlooms
by rdneckgirl27
Summary: Harry recieves a ring belonging to his mother but makes him have confusing visions. Are they real? Please NO hate reviews! I appreciate advice but please be mature and polite with the way you give it. If you can't be nice then don't say anything. lol
1. A Family Heirloom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

Author's Note: A few of you who have subscribed to this story will find that I haven't added any chapters but merely updated it after seeing that a few things didn't totally make sense or pan out like I wanted them to. lol So I have only MAJORLY altered the first part of the first chapter. The rest of the story is the same. Thanks!

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter sighed as he watched the rain run in small rivers down the living room window. It seemed as if he'd been watching those rivers run for months now instead of just for the past thirty minutes. Ever since Dumbledore and Sirius Black's deaths, Harry had never felt so alone.

Voldemort and his band of death eaters were still out there somewhere and the world's greatest sorcerer was dead thanks to a backstabbing betrayer by the name of Severus Snape. His time at Hogwarts would end this coming year and he'd already received several letters of information to come and train to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. But with Dumbledore's death he just felt like he needed a break from everything even school.

Dumbledore and Sirius left him feeling like he had almost no one to turn to. He had focused on finally being able to move out of the Dursley's house after turning 17 and moved into the house on 12 Grimmauld Place Sirius had left to him but really wasn't sure where to go from here.

He turned his head at the sound of the front door opening and instinctivley grabbed his wand. He edged his way against the wall beside the door to the small kitchen. To his shock and pleasure walked in Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Lupin cleared his throat "Harry?"

He relaxed and put his wand in his back pocket. "Right here." He said and came into view.

"HARRY!" Tonks said as she flew across the room to hug him tightly. "Guess what!" she exclaimed and wiggled her ring finger at him. "That's BRILLIANT! You got married!" Harry exclaimed and hugged her tightly again and then hugged Lupin.

"Well we are here not just to give you our good news but we have something for you from Lucius Malfoy of all people." Lupin said with a solemn look at Tonks.

Harry grinned. "You mean he was able to send something ALL the way from Azkaban?" Lupin grinned back at him before answering "Malfoy sent a letter calling Authur Weasley to Azkaban and requested that we personally hand deliver this to you." Harry hesitated before saying in a firm voice. "Have you opened it? I don't trust anything that's sent by a Death Eater." Lupin nodded "Our thoughts exactly. We have also placed protective enchantments on it as well just to be safe. But I think you will see why...it's important." He yanked on the gold ribbon on the black velvet box with a sigh and popped open the top. His eyes watered slightly before turning it around for Harry to see.

Lying in a bed of gold velvet was the most beautiful ring that Harry had ever seen. It was a dark and heavy silver ring with two dragons holding a stone that Harry had never seen before. It constantly changed colors in a swirling mist. Harry took the ring out in awe and slipped it onto his pinkie finger as it was too small to fit any of his others.

A vision suddenly flashed across his eyes. His mother Lily was standing over him and her hand was reaching down to caress his cheek when he noticed that on her other hand, which was pressed against her heart, was the ring but the stone was a robin's egg raised startled eyes to Lupin who was looking at him carefully. His face suddenly cleared and he felt a rage come upon him. "Where did Malfoy get this? WHERE!".

Lupin sighed while Tonks worried her bottom lip anxiously. "I swear I don't know Harry. Malfoy wouldn't tell Authur anything. He did say that the only reason he was able to get the letter to Authur was through Professor McGonagall." Harry felt his eyes fill with tears as he continued to stare down at the beautiful ring….his mother's ring. "I need to be alone for a moment if you don't mind." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He sat down on the chaise in the living room and slowly slid the ring onto his pinkie finger. Another vision like a huge maelstrom came over him only this time he saw his mother and his father. He turned his head to the side and saw another giggling baby lying next to him.

Harry's eyes flew open and he pulled off the ring to put it back in the box. Who was that other baby? He wondered to himself. He needed to talk to someone and he knew just the person. Normally he would have called his best friend Ron Weasley to come but Ron was better at adventure hunting and conversations about who was the hotter girl at school rather than serious heart to hearts. He sat the box down on the table in front of him and pulled out his small cellular phone he had purchased when he wanted to contact them in a way that couldn't be traced by the Ministry. He quickly found the number he wanted and pressed send. Listening to it ring several times but no answer he hung up. Calling Hedwig, he reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. He hastily scribbled a note and tucked it into Hedwig's claw. "Go to her Hedwig…get Hermione."

Hermione Granger scowled darkly as she tried to find the right combination of ingredients to make the cake that she wanted to give to Harry. "Should have just bought one but NO I had to want to make it myself so that it will be more special. IDIOT! Harry doesn't even look at you that way nor will he EVER!" she muttered to herself.

It never failed to amaze her that she could cast a spell that could freeze an entire person or mix a potion that could make people look exactly like someone else but yet it was beyond her reach on how to bake a cake. She wished that her mother were there so that she could teach her but her parents were in France at the moment and she was alone. So there she stood in the kitchen of her parents' house when she heard a pecking on the window behind her. She spun around and was thrilled to see Hedwig. She then frowned as she opened the window and let the bird inside.

She glanced at her phone as she took the roll of parchment from Hedwig. She and Harry didn't use owls to communicate while they were in "Muggle mode" as they liked to joke. She looked closer and groaned when she realized that she'd turned her ringer off the night before while trying to take a relaxing bath and not wanting any interruptions. She saw where Harry had tried to call her and wanted to stomp her foot.

She unrolled the parchment and read quickly. "Dear Hermione, I just received a visit from Tonks and Lupin. Need you. Harry."Hermione dropped the note and grabbed her pouch of floo powder. She walked to the fireplace in her father's study. Getting inside she called out "12 Grimmauld Place!" she dropped the powder and in a flash of green fire she was gone.

Harry paced back and forth along his living room floor listening for the door. He spun around at the sound of a thud and muttered cursing coming from his fireplace and the first genuine smile in months lit his face. Hermione sat in his fireplace coughing covered in soot and floo powder. He reached down and helped her to her feet and then ran into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Here drink this." He said softly, fighting to keep from spilling out everything. He watched as she drank the water and resumed his pacing. When she got her voice she asked. "What happened Harry?" Harry quickly explained to her that Malfoy had sent him a gift. "Lucius Malfoy? He knows that you would have to be barking mad to accept anything from him!" Harry grinned at the outrage in her voice but shook his head. "Don't worry Lupin and Tonks opened it first and put protective spells on it just for that reason."

Hermione glanced around at the empty room. "Just where are Tonks and Lupin?" Harry chuckled and lifted his eyebrows. "They left not long after I sent Hedwig to you earlier. I think it's a newlywed thing." Hermione blushed at his meaning.

"So where is this gift?" she asked. Harry pointed to the small box on the table. She sat on the sofa and picked up the ring box to examine it with a furrowed brow and her nose scrunched in concentration, causing Harry to smile slightly, before she opened the lid and gasped at the beautiful unique ring inside. "Oh my goodness Harry! This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I've never seen a ring like this before. Why give it to you though?" she asked. Harry sighed. "Because it belonged to my mother." He said with a catch in his voice.

(A/N these chapters are going to be fairly short as I was in a bit of a hurry when writing this in between work and class.)


	2. Old Friends, New Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter two- Old friends, New Thoughts**Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped softly. "Then that means that Lucius Malfoy…." Harry nodded. "He was there the night that my parents were killed or Voldemort gave it to him as a reward for his loyalty. I don't know I just wonder why he's chosen to give it to me NOW. Now that he's in Azkaban and I can't get to him." Hermione's lips turned up in a mischievous grin before saying in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe he wants you to marry him and come be his bitch!".

Harry's head shot up with a stunned expression on his face before he burst out laughing. Hermione loved the sound of his laugh but sighed. "You're probably right Harry. He knows that you can't get to him now that he's in Azkaban." Harry nodded but the laughter in his eyes faded and glinted with anger. Hermione shivered, hoping that she would never see that look on his face aimed in HER direction. "There's another thing. The first time that I wore the ring I had a vision of my mother standing above me. She was wearing the ring only the stone was a bright blue. It wasn't swirling in confusion like it is now. I was wondering if perhaps you knew of a book that could tell me about this ring." Hermione thought for a moment and then grinned. "I believe that I saw a book that might help you at Flourish and Blotts just a few weeks ago. We could go now and look."

Harry just sat there looking at her for a moment thinking, Does she have ANY idea how wonderful she is? Where did THAT thought come from? Hermione sat there squirming under his intense green gaze. Why is he looking at me like that? "Harry what is it?" Harry shook his head and gazed back at her. "Nothing I was thinking about the next thing that I saw. I turned my head and there was another baby lying beside me. I don't know who it was. Surely if they were of a relation to me Dumbledore or even McGonagall would have said something to me wouldn't they?" Hermione shrugged. "I don't know Harry. They wouldn't if they had a really good reason though." Harry sighed and Hermione laid her hands on top of his clasped ones. Immediately both felt shivers run up both of their arms at the contact and Hermione jerked away as if she'd been burned.

They stared at each other before Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence. "Yes…well um we had better get moving if we want to get there before they close." Harry nodded but still silently watched her as she got up and moved towards the fireplace. He caught himself as he slowly let his eyes roam up and down her deliciously curvy form. When did she get so hot? He wondered before mentally slapping himself. STOP IT! She's your best friend. She looks at you like a brother for goodness sakes! You can't look at her like that! He noticed that Hermione had stopped and was looking at him with a confused expression on her face. "Harry? Are you coming?" she asked. I'm going to be coming if she touches me again…he thought before biting the inside of his cheek to make himself stop thinking like that. He nodded guiltily and watched as she grinned before yelling "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Harry laughed as he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of the time back in second year when he'd first used floo powder and had ran the words diagon alley together and ended up in Nocturne Alley instead. Luckily he had been saved by Hagrid. But neither she nor Ron had ever stopped teasing him about running those words together every time they used floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and dropped his powder; begin extra careful in his pronunciation of the words. Within seconds he stepped out into Diagon Alley. Harry dusted himself off before joining Hermione at the door to Flourish and Blotts bookstore. They walked inside and the shop keeper smiled and waved at Hermione. "Frequent visits I would imagine?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione blushed but met his gaze. "As a matter of fact yes." Harry followed Hermione around the store until she came upon the book that she was looking for.

"Here it is! Madame Bijou's book of rings, pendants, and other mystical artifacts." Hermione's voice rang with excitement causing Harry to grin again. They went up to the counter and Harry paid for the book. They left the store and returned to Grimmauld Place. Hermione sat down on the couch and sat Indian style with the book in her lap. She idly began twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger as she flipped through the pages. Harry sat down next to her as close as he dared and started to read the book with her. Harry wondered if he should open a window when Hermione turned to him and said "Can you make out with me?" Harry's heart jumped into his throat and his eyes about bulged out of their sockets. "What?" he said with a gulp.

"I said can you make out with me this book?" Hermione repeated. Harry desperately tried to hide the pounding of his heart and the blush that was creeping up his neck into his cheeks. "Um….yeah….sure…" he said and pointed to one of the rings. "This sort of looks like it but I was hoping that we could find an exact match though." He said. Hermione meanwhile was trying not to notice how good he smelled or how good he looked in his dark green t shirt that brought out his eyes that were brilliant magnified slightly by the cute little glasses he wore. His black hair was disheveled as always but it made him look so sexy. Her gaze roamed down to his lips and watched as they opened and closed as he spoke. She imagined them leaning down to brush hers when his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "You sort of zoned out there for a second." He said when her gaze snapped back up to his eyes. The way she'd been looking at him caused an uncomfortable tightening in his jeans. He quickly grabbed a pillow from behind him and laid it down in his lap hoping that she wouldn't notice. Hermione cleared her throat and went back to the book. Harry found himself staring at her profile and letting his gaze wander to her chest, realizing for the first time how low cut her shirt was. Hermione cut her eyes to glance at him quickly and was stunned to see where he was staring. Could it be possible that he's as attracted to me as I am to him? She pushed her hair back to expose her neck and scooted closer to him.

Harry visibly gulped. "What do you think of that ring Harry?" she said quietly. "It's beautiful." He said immediately not even looking at the picture of the hideous ring she'd been pointing to. "Yeah? What about this one?" she said and pointed to another. "Mmm hmm. It's very nice." He said still staring at her. It was then that both of them realized their faces were within inches of each other. Their eyes both slid closed and just as they leaned in…


	3. The Third Wheel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER THREE- The Third Wheel  
**

CRASH! "OW! Bloody Hell! Got to work on that landing some more." Harry and Hermione jumped apart so fast that Harry fell off the couch. "Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked with a little laugh. Harry stood up awkwardly and rubbed his butt. "Yeah…I'm fine..." Hermione stood up with him and they both looked over at the fireplace where none other than Ron Weasley sat there looking hilarious covered in soot and cursing.

"Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and grinned. "Hello Harry. Just thought I'd…Oh hi Hermione. What are you doing here?" Hermione was standing there glaring daggers at him for interrupting her almost moment with Harry. "Nothing now." She said between clenched teeth. Harry shot a funny look at her before helping Ron get to his feet. He was more than a little irritated at Ron's timely appearance but figured that there was nothing he could do about it now.

Ron got to his feet and brushed himself off. Harry decided that they had better tell Ron everything that happened. Ron sat there and listened about Lupin and Tonks visit. When Harry told him about the ring Ron laughed. "Lucius Malfoy gave you a ring? Watch out Harry it sounds like he wants too much commitment."

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing as that was almost exactly what Hermione had said earlier. Harry finished telling him the rest of the story to which he sat there stunned. "I wonder who the other baby was." He remarked. "I wonder if it was even real." Harry said with a frown.

Hermione sighed. "Well unless we can find that ring and see what it does, that's the only way that we are going to find out." She said matter of fact. Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement. She shot a confused look at Ron. "But first…Ron what were you originally coming to Harry's for anyway?" Ron's eyes gleamed as he pulled a paper out of his pocket. Unfolding it he handed it to Harry. Hermione peeked over his shoulder. A huge moving picture of a party was at the top and in running bold letters it said,

"ATTENTION ALL WITCHES AND WIZARDS! COME AND SEE THE BAND THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT! IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY...THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAILS PERFORMING LIVE AT THE HOTTEST PARTY OF THE YEAR! FREE FOOD AND DRINKS ARE AVAILABLE! DON'T MISS THIS PARTY!"

Hermione squealed in excitement. "I LOVE THEM!" Harry grinned. "For right now anyway." She gave him an arch look and laughed lightly. Harry stared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to Ron. "This is awesome. Count us in?" He said, turning to Hermione and asking the silent question. She blushed and nodded.

The moment was ruinied however when Ron came up and threw one arm over both of them. "The magical trio once more!" Harry and Hermione gave each other a look. Hermione couldn't believe that she'd actually had a little crush on Ron. She still just loved him but like a brother now. The feelings that she'd had for him didn't even compare to the ones she had for Harry.

Hermione shrugged off Ron's arm and walked over to the couch to sit down once more and pulled the book in her lap. To her annoyance Ron sat down in between herself and Harry. They picked up where Harry and Hermione had left off and began flipping through the pages once more. They reached the end of the book with no success.

Ron suggested that they go back to the first of the book and look through it again incase they missed something before. Hermione had flipped to the seventh page when Ron pointed. "There it is! How in bloody hell did you two miss it?" He said.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and blushed to the roots of their hair. Thankfully Ron didn't notice this reaction and started to read. "The stone of Isis is one of the most rare and beautiful stones in the magical world. The wearer can relive random memories no matter how old they were at the time and even remember suppressed memories. Only when the wearer has a clear mind and is completely happy and content will the ring change to the purest color of blue. If the ring is given to someone else with true love in their heart, the ring will glow bright yellow before turning back to either blue or the swirling mist."

The three of them turned to look at the box that was sitting on the table in front of them. "I wonder what I would see if I put it on again. The book says that it brings up memories at random." He picked up the box and opened it to pull out the ring.

"Well I won't know until I try." He said, looking at Ron and Hermione's solemn faces. Slipping the ring back onto his finger a vision flashed in front of his eyes…..


	4. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER FOUR- UNLEASHED (FAIR WARNING...SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD)**

It was dark and raining, there was a deathly still silence as Lily held Harry close to her chest. She watched as James put the giggling baby girl in the bassinet and handed it to a large shadow. The shadow stepped forward revealing Hagrid. His large face was streaked with tears as he gently took the bassinet from James.

"Sorry I couldna be fer takin young Harry wit me as well. The bike I got on loan from Sirius won't hold all three of us. I'll be back just as soon as I can fer him." Hagrid turned and walked out into the night, being extra careful so that the baby didn't get wet.

James turned and looked at Lily who was rocking Harry gently but crying as well. "Do you think that she'll be okay James? I feel so guilty just letting her go." James patted Lily's cheek. "There there darling. We are doing this to save her life." He looked down at a grinning Harry. "BOTH of their lives." Lily nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

Suddenly the lights in the house started flickering and lightning crashed all around them. "I'm sure that it's the storm." James said, trying to reassure Lily even though deep down in his gut he knew that it wasn't. A cold chill swept through the house and the lights went completely out. Lily got to her feet and James gave her a look that told her it was time. She ran for the stairs and went into the nursery.

A green blast came up from downstairs and Lily backed as far as she could into the corner with tears streaking down her face as she knew that James was dead. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew the door to the nursery wide open and Lily ran to the door to slam it shut. A shadowy figure was coming up the stairs towards them….

Harry yanked off the ring, breathing hard. "What happened Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice lined with worry. Harry told them everything that he'd seen and Hermione leaned forward and hugged him tight. Harry wrapped his arms around her and just stood there fighting the tears that were threatening to burst forth.

Ron stepped over to the window and looked out at the rain. Harry breathed in the smell of her perfume mixed with the smell of her hair. An odd comforting feeling crept through him just holding her. He hugged her even tighter to him for a little while longer before letting her go.

Hermione took a little step back but her hands slid down from his shoulders to his hands. She took his hands in hers. "Perhaps we should take a break for a little while. The concert is tonight. Why don't you take a shower and change Harry? The water might make you feel better."

Harry looked at her with an expression that she'd never seen from him before. "I already do feel better." He said and gave her hand a squeeze that sent warmth up her arm and sent her heart to racing. "Well I need to get back home and change too." Ron said and stepped to the fireplace. Throwing down his floo powder he disappeared.

Harry turned to Hermione. "You're welcome to use my other shower if you want." Hermione's eyes shot up to his and she nodded. "Okay. Just let me run home and grab some clothes." She slid her hands from his and walked to the fireplace. With one last look, she threw her powder down and vanished. Harry stripped down to his boxers and went to put the clothes in the laundry basket.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower in his bathroom. He remembered that he hadn't put any towels in his other bathroom so he went back to the laundry room and grabbed some clean towels. He went in and laid the towels down on the rack beside the shower and then checked to make sure that everything was clean and neat.

Hermione meanwhile had ran to her room and grabbed some clothes, threw them in a bag and had ran back to the fireplace in record time. She stepped out of Harry's fireplace a few minutes later and looked around for him. Not seeing him, she walked to the other bathroom and heard Harry in there. Shrugging she went to the other bathroom and opened the door. The shower was running already so Hermione assumed that he'd started it for her. She stripped down until she was completely naked and stepped into the shower.

Harry walked back to his bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stripped off his boxers and took off his glasses. He'd left a note for Hermione on the bathroom door that everything was ready for her and to go ahead and take her shower if he wasn't out yet. He pulled back the shower curtain and… "AAAAHHHHH HARRY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to cover herself.

Harry blinked twice and burst out laughing even as a blush rose into his cheeks. "Hermione? You're back already? I didn't even hear you come in! I don't have my glasses on so right now you are sort of a honey colored blur right now." Hermione took a deep breath and tried to focus her eyes back up to his face but they were glued to his magnificent body. Years of Quidditch had done his body very good. He was all lean muscle and had other impressive assets as well.

Harry gulped as Hermione got extremely quiet. "Are you okay Hermione?" He asked, not even thinking about the fact that he was still standing stark naked in front of her. Hermione swallowed hard and stepped out of the shower. Harry could feel the heat from her sweet smelling skin as she stepped within inches of him. Right then and there it didn't matter that they'd known each other forever or that their friendship would be put at risk.

Nothing mattered to Harry except for one thought and that was to kiss her. Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses before Hermione could think and put them on. Hermione was a beautiful woman now, he thought. Her skin was tanned from summers on the beach. Her breasts were perfect for his hands, her waist was small and her hips curved nicely. Hermione stood completely still while he looked at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he roamed his eyes down and back up.

Without warning, Harry wrapped his arms around her and his lips met hers in a kiss that was sure to melt their skin together. Harry couldn't seem to get enough as he played with her lips for a minute with his own before taking his tongue and sweeping deeply back into her mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hold herself up as her knees had given out from underneath her. They stood there like that in the bathroom for what seemed like only a minute to them but was actually more like ten minutes.

Unable to take anymore, Harry suddenly bent and scooped her up into his arms. They left the bathroom and landed on Harry's bed. Skin met skin and it was like someone had put a match to a bottle of propane. Harry and Hermione didn't care about anything or anyone except each other in that moment. Harry's hands touched her everywhere. It was as if he was reading her mind. Hermione arched off the bed as a moan escaped her lips when Harry's mouth met her breast and his hand played with the other. Harry's hand slid slowly down between her legs and he slowly slid two fingers inside her and began to rub hard but gently. Hermione nearly threw him off of her in her need to get closer to his fingers.

Harry was as hard as a rock. He wondered how come he'd never noticed how wonderful and beautiful she was. Hermione grabbed his head and pulled his lips back down to hers in a kiss that curled his toes. Harry pulled his lips from hers and continued to torture her in ways that she never would have dreamed. Harry looked down at her and she nodded and pulled him on top of her. Hermione opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Harry began to push himself inside her slowly inch by inch when.......

(evil laughter from rdneckgirl27 who loves leaving people hanging! LOL)


	5. Trick of the eye?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER FIVE- TRICK OF THE EYE?**

Harry slowly pushed himself inside her and was stunned when he met a barrier. He looked down at Hermione and she blushed and smiled at him. His heart felt like it would burst with happiness as she chose to give her virginity to him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and thrust the full length of him deep inside her.

He felt her tense for a moment before relaxing and beginning to move her hips around. Harry thought that he would die from the pleasure and began to move slowly in long deep thrusts that had Hermione moaning and writhing beneath him. Her legs came up and wrapped tightly around his waist, bringing him even further inside her.

Harry groaned and began to move faster. Hermione could feel her stomach start to clench and her thighs tighten as the friction rose. Finally she came with the force of a tornado. Harry felt her come and Hermione yelled his name, pushing him over the edge and he shook with the force of it. It was like having lighting strike you over and over again but Harry loved it.

Meanwhile Ron had stepped out of the fireplace and was walking back towards Harry's bedroom when a loud female moan reached his ears. He stood there for a second and it dawned on him what his two best friends were doing in there. His face flaming, he quietly made his way back to the fireplace. Turning back slightly he mumbled. "It's about bloody time." He said with a grin before getting back into the fireplace.

Harry collapsed on top of Hermione and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He buried his face in her neck and managed to mumble. "Are you all right, Mione?" Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Never better." She said with a dreamy smile. Harry smiled but still rolled part way off of her. They lay there like that, arms and legs entwined for a while when a voice broke them out of their dreams and into a nightmare.

"HARRY!!! HERMIONE!!!! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO YET?" Harry and Hermione both shot up in bed and groaned. They both stood up and immediately almost hit the floor b/c their legs wouldn't hold them up. Taking Hermione's hand, he called out to Ron. "Give us a little bit mate and we'll be out in just a few!" he dragged Hermione into the bathroom and they got in the shower. At Hermione's surprised look, Harry shrugged. "Saves time." He said with a wicked grin. Hermione laughed. "Harry Potter who would have thought you were so inventive?" Harry burst out laughing.

Ron was standing in the living room when Harry walked out of the bedroom. "Hermione's fixing her hair. You know how girls are." He said with a grin. Ron bit his lip to keep from laughing at Harry's extremely happy face and nodded. A voice sounded from behind Ron. "Hi Harry." Ron turned and gestured at Luna Lovegood. "Yeah Harry I didn't think you'd mind so I asked Luna to come with us."

Harry grinned, thinking that with Luna distracting Ron he could be alone with Hermione. He nodded and grinned at Luna. Looking around the room, he spotted the box containing the ring. His smile wiped away and Ron followed his gaze. Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder he sighed. "Try not to think about it for now. You've got plenty of time mate." Harry nodded. He turned at the sound of the bedroom door shutting and his eyes roamed up and down Hermione's body with a knowing grin. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. She went to stand beside Harry, not even noticing Luna in her concentration on Harry.

"Hi Hermione." Luna said softly. Hermione turned with a jolt and went to give Luna a hug. "Hi Luna. Have you been having just the most terrific summer?" she cut her eyes at Harry briefly. "I know I have." She said. Harry's body immediately reacted to her words. Ron grinned and turned to Luna. "Well we can talk at the concert. Let's go." Luna stepped in first and disappeared, and then Ron went.

Harry immediately pulled Hermione back to him and kissed her lips softly. "Go on before I drag you back to bed." He said with another light kiss. Hermione laughed softly but the promise in her eyes made his body go hard as a rock. She winked at him before she disappeared. Harry turned and looked at the box on the table one last time before getting inside and vanishing. He stepped out and Hermione took his hand with a blush. He squeezed her hand and they walked out from in front of the huge fireplace and were immersed in a huge party that was going full blast already. Lights flashed all around them and the music pumped loudly.

Luna grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Harry and Hermione joined them. Beyonce's song "Work it out" started playing. Harry smiled liking how they were combining Muggle music and Wizarding music. He smiled until Hermione lowered herself to the floor and slowly brought herself up, making her butt rub all the way up to Harry's pelvis before grinding in. Harry thought that he would die from the feeling that she evoked in him.

He spun her around and leaned her back, letting himself go and kissing his way down her neck. "You make me crazy you know that?" he growled against her neck. They became completely unaware of everything around them except for each other and began to grind and move with each other in a dance that was so filled with sexual tension that several of the people around them had to fan themselves. Even Ron and Luna stopped and stared for a minute before grinning and going back to dancing.

The song ended and Hermione leaned her head against Harry's, both of them breathing hard and fighting for control. The band came out and began the concert with a slow song. Harry held Hermione tightly against him as they swayed to the music and smiled when she laid her head down on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Ron who grinned and gave him the thumbs up causing Harry to blush slightly. Ron turned away and Harry looked up and gasped.

On a balcony near one of the huge speakers that levitated near the ceiling stood a dark figure in flowing robes. Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder at his gasp and frowned. "Harry what's wrong?" He looked down into her concerned gaze and looked back up to the balcony. The figure was now gone. He blinked and looked again to make sure but the figure was gone.

Harry sighed and looked down at Hermione. "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone." He said and wrapped his arms tighter around her. The band turned it up and began to rock in earnest and they danced more and laughed but there was a tension around Harry now that Hermione could feel. She took him by the arm and said softly. "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem tense." Harry smiled at her. "I'm sure it's just my eyes playing tricks on me." She nodded and smiled back but Harry could tell that she was worried about him.

He was beginning to worry about himself so he couldn't blame her. He came around behind her and wrapped his arms around her to nuzzle her neck with his lips. "You could help me take my mind off of it however." He said in a whisper against her skin causing chill bumps to race up her arms and down her legs. "I suppose that we could work out something. You'll have to come to my parents house with me though. I'm supposed to be house sitting for them." Harry nodded against her neck.

"I am your slave Miss Granger." He said. Hermione turned to face him. "Then follow me Mr. Potter." She said with a grin. Harry immediately forgot about everything else that was going on. All he cared about in that moment was Hermione. Harry caught Ron's eye and waved in silent goodbye. Ron merely grinned and went back to dancing with Luna.

Hermione and Harry laughed as they ran through the crowd back to the fireplace. They quickly went through the fireplace and landed in Hermione's parents living room. Harry rolled on top of Hermione and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him back. Harry leaned up to smile down at her when a shadow passed over Hermione's grinning face. Harry's eyes jerked up and shot to the double windows.

A hooded figure was watching them from the window. Harry was on his feet in seconds, leaving a confused Hermione on the floor. He ran to the front door and jerked it open. The dark figure was running across the lawn. Harry cursed the fact that he didn't have his wand with him and set out chasing the figure. The figure suddenly stopped and spun around to face him. Harry stopped and the figure merely stood there for a second before lifting a slim hand and shouting. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!" Harry's body when still and he couldn't move.

The figure stood there a minute longer but vanished when Hermione's voice sounded across the night. "INCARCEROUS!" A rope sprang from Hermione's wand and headed straight for the figure only to catch thin air as they vanished. "I missed?" Hermione said in shock. "I NEVER miss!" She said. Harry wanted to grin at her stunned expression but couldn't move. "ummm…..Mione?" he managed to mumble.

"HARRY!" Hermione said and ran to him. She grinned. "You know I could take major advantage of you like this." Harry made a sound that sounded sort of like a laugh. She held up her wand and said. "REPARO!" Harry's body became loose again and he took her hand and pulled her to him for a kiss needing to feel her lips to know that she was okay. Letting her go, he turned and frowned into the darkness.

"Who WAS that?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I saw them at the concert earlier but I thought that my eyes were just playing tricks on me." Hermione frowned. "Maybe we should go and get your mother's ring just in case." Harry nodded in agreement. They turned and walked back to the house hand in hand with Harry keeping a watchful eye out on the shadows.....


	6. New Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER SIX- NEW VISIONS**

Harry and Hermione made their way into the house in silence. Harry sat down on the couch and just stared into space. Hermione went into the kitchen and got him some tea. He quietly drank his tea then sat it down with a soft clink. "I've got to go and get my mother's ring. I'll be right back." He said softly, still staring into space. He got up without another word and started to walk back to the fireplace.

Hermione grabbed him and spun him around to face her. She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him with all the love that she felt for him. Harry immediately responded to her and kissed her back just as passionately. Pulling away and saying in a breathless voice, she whispered. "Hurry back." Harry wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there but knew that he had to get his mother's ring before something happened to it. He nodded and with regret turned away from her to the fireplace. He disappeared but was back within two minutes. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder and his mother's ring box in his hand.

Hermione was sitting on the couch scribbling on a notepad. She sat it down with his appearance and turned to smile brightly at him. He couldn't help but smile back as tenderness towards her flooded him. He went to sit next to her on the couch. He sat the ring box on the table in front of them and turned to her. He reached up and touched her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "What took us so long?" he said. Hermione shrugged but cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What took US so long? What took YOU so long you mean?" she said with a laugh. Harry blushed. "I guess I'm just not swift on the uptake." Hermione grinned. "That's obvious." They laughed for a minute before Hermione sighed. "The important thing is that we are together now." Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

He ran his hands up into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him down. They slid down further onto the couch as the kiss intensified. Desire pounded through them as they began to pull at each other's clothes in their haste to feel skin against skin.

Hermione whispered his name as his hands found their way up her shirt and under her bra to mold her breasts to his hands. Frustrated by all the clothing that separated them, he grabbed his wand that had been tossed nearby on the floor earlier and pointed it at Hermione's clothes. "EVANESCO!" Hermione's clothes vanished, leaving her completely naked underneath him.

Harry's hands slowly ran down her body, marveling at how beautiful she was and he wanted to hit himself for never really noticing. Hermione twisted and turned beneath his hands as they slid up and down her body, causing warmth that spread all through her. She began tugging at his clothes, wanting him naked against her. His clothes vanished as well and Hermione groaned at the feel of him.

It felt like it had been forever since he'd touched her when it had actually been only a few hours. He lowered his lips to her neck and began to nibble and suck lightly. Hermione ran her hands up and down his strong back. When his lips found their way down to her breast, she sunk her nails in lightly. Harry continued to torment her until her fingers slid up to grip his hair and pull his head back up to hers. Their lips were a perfect fit as they melted together.

Harry nearly came off the couch when her hand suddenly closed around him and began to stroke softly. He felt ready to burst and jerked her hand away from him to clasp it in his own. He parted her legs and put himself down between them. He plunged into her in one smooth stroke. Hermione screamed at the sensation he caused. She lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust. As she started to come, Harry lowered his head to her neck and kissed it softly.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered against her neck in a tone that said he'd just realized that. With those words she came wildly, arching against him and yelling his name. When the tremors began to slow down, she felt Harry come inside her. Shaking and breathing hard, they slowly came back down to earth.

Harry laid his head down against Hermione's rapidly beating heart and lightly kissed the soft skin. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her. She ran her hand through his hair and they lay there for several minutes, trying to get their breathing and heart rates to slow down. Harry slowly sat up and grabbed his glasses that had been tossed to the floor. Hermione sat up too and kissed his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly. She smiled at him and nodded. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." he replied. They wandered into the kitchen to see what they could find after Hermione threw on Harry's shirt and he pulled on his jeans. Hermione blushed when they walked into the kitchen and discovered the forgotten cake that she had been trying to make earlier. "Not...one...word..." she said with her nose scrunched. Harry pressed his lips to her neck while trying to hide his smile.

"Okay so I'm not the greatest of cooks okay. I'm better at potions than baking." Which was saying something considering that she hated potions class. Harry merely walked to the refridgerator and dug out eggs, butter, milk and cheese. "I think we can figure it out." Hermione laughed as she hopped up onto the counter. "Well at least you can thank the Dursley's for one thing." Harry arched a brow at her. "What's that?" She gestured towards the food cooking in the skillet. "They taught you how to cook. The reasons behind it were awful but it is good for occasions like this."

Harry laughed. "I suppose you have a point there." As he finished the omlettes he had to ask. "So how come your mom never showed you how to cook?" Hermione grinned. "Well you know me. Never had a lot of patience with things I'm not good at." Harry leaned over to her. "Rubbish. You're wonderful and brilliant at everything. Ron and I wouldn't have gotten as far as we did at school if it wasn't for you." He gave her a quick kiss before going back to the stove.

They took the food on trays back to the living room and sat down. They ate while watching tv but Hermione could feel Harry's eyes drifting to the box containing the ring. After they finished eating and washing the dishes they came back and Hermione turned off the tv. Harry looked at her and she gestured towards the box. Harry leaned forward and picked up the box on the table. "I need to see Mione." He said softly. Hermione laid her cheek on his shoulder and nodded. He took a deep breath and slipped the ring on. Instantly he was taken back to exactly where he'd left off.

Lily's heart was pounding as she ran to the door and slammed it in the shadowy figure's face. She ran with Harry across the nursery and clutched him to her chest. The door burst open with a thundering boom. Lily screamed. Harry began to whimper softly and she rocked him back and forth before setting him down in the cradle. She spun around and had her wand out but another wand was already raised.

"Please! Don't hurt Harry. Kill me if you must but don't hurt him! Show some mercy! He's only a baby!" Lily sobbed. Harry watched as the words "Avada Kedavra!" came out from the hood and a green light came out of the wand at his mother. Lily screamed in pain and hit the floor, not moving. "Now for you little Potter. The prophecy will not be fulfilled as long as I breathe!" He pointed his wand at Harry's head and the same green light came out at him.

Blackness engulfed him for a split second and then he opened his eyes to see Voldemort standing there staring at him in shock and surprise. A loud boom from outside sounded and with one last look at Harry, Voldemort vanished. Harry looked down at the still body of his mother but couldn't understand why she wasn't getting up.

Another shadow passed across him and he looked up and grinned at the sight of Dumbledore himself walking towards him with a kind and soft expression on his face. He reached forward and lightly touched Harry's cheek before picking him up and holding him gently. He turned and stared at Lily sadly before lifting his wand and waving it. Lily's body vanished before Harry's stunned eyes and he held out his little arms towards where she'd been and began to cry.

Dumbledore patted him on the back and walked out of the house with him. He stepped out into the rainy night but amazingly both he and Harry were kept dry by an invisible force. Hagrid appeared and had tears running down his face. "Take him Hagrid. Here are the directions. Meet me there in two hours." Hagrid took Harry from Dumbledore and swung onto the motorcycle. He settled Harry in a makeshift sling across his chest and took off. Harry glimpsed one more sight of Dumbledore before he saw nothing but sky and the hum of Hagrid's bike. He had to get away from all of this was his thought as pulled on his finger.

Harry slowly pulled off the ring. He didn't realize that he had tears running down his face until Hermione's hand came up and gently wiped the tears away. "Harry what did you see?" she asked softly. He looked at her beautiful face and began to cry in earnest. "I watched him kill my mother." He said and began to sob as Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her tightly. Suddenly the front door opened and Ron stepped in. "HELLO? Anybody….OH MAN!" Ron said as he stepped into the living room and saw Hermione and Harry on the couch, Hermione only wearing Harry's shirt that was only half buttoned and Harry only wearing jeans.

Ron was red to the roots of his hair but he grinned and casually asked. "What have YOU two been doing?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter. He looked at Harry's tear streaked face and turned a surprised look to Hermione. "Bloody hell Hermione; are you so bad that you make a man cry?" Hermione glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up RON! At least I CAN get someone to go to bed with me!" Ron snapped his mouth shut and glared at her.

He turned to Harry and assumed a serious expression on his face. "Seriously though, what's wrong mate?" he asked Harry. Harry sighed and told him everything that he'd seen. By the time he was done Ron's mouth was hanging open and Hermione was crying softly. "Damn. I'm sorry mate. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Harry sighed. "I know. It was horrible. I felt so…helpless." Hermione looked at him. "But Harry you were just a baby. There wasn't anything you could have done." Harry nodded and sniffed once or twice. Harry then told Ron about the figure that had attacked them earlier.

"Bloody hell Harry, who do you think it was?" Harry frowned and thought back to the encounter. He remembered a slim hand. "I remember that the hand didn't look like a guy's it was slim and almost graceful." Hermione said with a grumpy frown. "Looked like she was sneaky and shifty too." Harry grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're just mad because you missed her." Ron stared at Hermione. "YOU MISSED! Wait….you pointed a jinx and someone and you missed! I never thought I would see the day!"

Harry frowned at Ron. "Bugger off Ron. It's not her fault. The figure just apparated into thin air." Hermione shifted uncomfortably while Ron continued to chuckle. "Ron if you don't mind, would you step outside or something so that Harry and I can get dressed?" Blushing, Ron nodded and walked outside. "Let's take a shower while we are at it." She suggested with a naughty wink. Harry picked her up into his arms with a grin and carried her upstairs to her bathroom. "Won't Ron be waiting a bit long though?" he said, nibbling her ear. She laughed. "That's the point." Laughing loudly, he kissed her lips teasingly and slammed the bathroom door behind them.


	7. Persephone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN- PERSEPHONE**

Meanwhile……A lone figure sat at the table in the corner of The Leaky Cauldron. Beautiful polished nails tapped the top of the table in impatience. A bottle of butterbeer sat in front of them. The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Professor McGonagall walked in the door. She went into the pub and sat down at the table across from the hooded figure. "Hagrid is on his way." She said. The figure nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

They sat there in silence for a little while longer and finally Hagrid came stomping through the door. He sat down with a loud thump and sighed. "Professor McGonagall." He said and nodded to her. He looked at the hooded figure and started to say something but a slim hand was held up for silence. "Did you see him?" Minerva asked.

The hooded figure nodded and a deep American southern accent came from inside the hood. "I did." Minerva pinned a look onto the figure. "You didn't speak to him did you? He didn't see you?" The figure slumped back against the chair on which they sat and sighed. "Unfortunately he did see me. We didn't speak to each other exactly though. I only said enough words to put him in a body bind as he was chasing me. I was terrified that he would catch me….."

Minerva took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. "I knew that you shouldn't have taken the chance. Now that Harry has Lily's ring his guard will be up higher than ever. Harry knows about you now. If I would have known what that letter from Lucius to Draco contained…. I'd given my word though that I wouldn't read it. I made sure that there weren't any hexes on the letter or anything like that. It never occurred to me that Lucius of all people would have Lily's ring. Albus had told me that her ring was never found but that she could have hidden it anywhere before they were attacked. If only Albus were here…." She trailed off and her eyes became misty.

Hagrid sniffed loudly. "But he ain't here Professor. He ain't here because of that hook nosed greasy haired…." The figure cut him off. "Snape." The name came out as a hiss. "I swear if there was a way to find that scum sucking son of a bitch I would kill him with my bare hands." Minerva shot a scowl at the figure. "No need for foul language young lady."

A slight chuckle came from inside the hood before dying softly. "I just feel so terrible. Poor Harry has had to go his entire life alone and with those horrible Dursleys. He's never known about me and I've never known about him until that first vision. How come you never told me about him? NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME! How could you do that to Harry and me? I asked you repeatedly if you were SURE that I didn't have any family out there somewhere and you said NO! Were you EVER going to tell me that I had a TWIN BROTHER?"

Minerva sighed and Hagrid had a placating look on his face. "My dear you have to understand that we had to separate you because we couldn't take the chance that Voldemort would be able to get to both of you. We didn't count on Harry surviving an attack by Voldemort. The figure's right hand lifted and took off the glove that covered the left. A lightning bolt shaped scar was across the palm of that hand. "Nobody has explained to me how I managed to get this either." The voice whispered.

Hagrid gasped and Minerva shushed the figure. "Put your hand down girl." She snapped. The glove was slipped back on. Minerva sighed. "The only thing that I can think of is when Voldemort's curse touched Harry, your connection was still fresh and strong at the time so you must have touched your forehead when you felt Harry's pain and the scar was etched onto your hand. I'm not entirely sure but that is my theory. Have you ever felt pain just come out of the blue for some reason? Even if you weren't doing anything?"

The figure was quiet for a little while before nodding. "Yes." Minerva smiled. "That means that your connection with Harry is just as strong now as it was then. Every time Harry's been in extreme pain or happiness or any other sort of extreme emotion you've felt it too. That's what's all about being a magical twin. Of course Harry had to go through feeling what Voldemort was feeling too during the time when he was taking Occulmency and the horrible tragedy with Sirius Black. " A sigh came from the hood and a hand rose up to lift the hood back.

Bright intelligent green eyes stared at the two across the table directly. "WHEN can I meet Harry face to face?" she asked as her sleek black hair fell down her shoulders. Her face was hauntingly beautiful and her hair and eyes were the same as Harry's. Although her features resembled Lily more than James, there was no doubt that this girl was related to Harry Potter.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "I don't think that it's such a good idea for you to meet Harry until V…you know who is caught and dealt with." The girl slammed her fist on the table making the bottles shake. Her eyes flashed with fire. "I don't know why I even ASKED you two! I'm going to see my brother!" she started to stand up and leave when Minerva suddenly said. "Persephone Potter!" Persephone spun around and was stunned to see that Minerva had pointed her wand at her legs and with a flash of light, her legs came out from under her. They were like…jelly. Her eyes flashing. "YOU JELLY LEG JINXED ME!" she said accusingly.

Hagrid bent down and picked Persephone up into his arms and flinched when she grabbed his beard and yanked as hard as she could. " 'ear now stop that!" he growled at her. She went still in his arms but crossed her own arms over her chest in a slight sulk. Grinning, she batted her long eyelashes up at Hagrid. "Now you wouldn't want to make me do anything that I don't want to do would you Reubeus."

Hagrid blushed to the roots of his hair and grinned down at her lovely face before getting his hand slapped by Minerva. "Come Hagrid. You know that Persephone has always had the power to wrap men around her little finger no matter how OLD they are." She snapped. Hagrid puffed out his chest at her but followed her from the tavern, Persephone cursing a blue streak all the way.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Harry rolled over with a slight groan at his sore muscles but grinned when he saw Hermione sleeping soundly beside him. He reached out and stroked her hair softly before leaning down and kissing her shoulder. Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep and smiled dreamily. "Mmm….Harry." she mumbled, causing him to grin even larger. He recalled his conversation after they'd finally let Ron back inside with him and Hermione.

He decided that no matter what, he was going to find the person who'd attacked him the night before. But in the meantime….he thought with a slight chuckle as he lowered the blanket that covered Hermione's beautiful body and took one soft breast in his hand and lowered his mouth to the taut nipple. Hermione moaned and arched towards him, her fingers coming up to thread through his hair. He lifted up and moved his mouth up her slender neck to finally capture her lips. By this time Hermione was wide awake and melted into the soft kiss.

Harry took his time with her, roaming his hands over her body and touching her until she was begging him to come inside her. He continued to torment her until her soft pleas finally broke his restraint. He knelt between her legs and parted her folds to push him self deep inside her. She arched up and moaned when he lifted her legs and put her ankles up by his neck. He began to thrust slowly but firmly.

Hermione twisted and arched, desperately seeking what she needed. Harry answered her by thrusting faster and deeper. He reached between them and rubbed the bud between her legs. She came long and hard. As she began to wind down Harry picked up speed again, desperate to make her come again. To both of their satisfactions she came again only moments later. Only then did Harry release himself deep inside her.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her and softly kissed her neck. Not wanting him to leave her just yet Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and held him there on top of her. "I love you Hermione." He said softly. She smiled as she played with his hair. "I love you too Harry." Suddenly Hermione tensed and groaned.

Harry immediately rolled off of her and concern filled his face. "What is it? I didn't hurt you did I?" Hermione sat up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "No of course not. I just remembered that I never told you Happy Birthday or anything." Harry grinned at her annoyed expression. "It's okay. You've given me my greatest birthday wish I ever could have asked for.....you." Hermoine sniffed and her eyes became misty.

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly. "I forgot that it was my birthday actually..." He said with a laugh. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said softly. "I have to ask. Have you decided on whether or not you are going to come to Hogwarts for your last year? I know that Dumbledore's death was devastating for you. I've heard that Professor McGonagall is going to take the position of Head Mistress."

Harry grinned. "Thank goodness it's not Umbridge this time." Hermione's eyes narrowed at the thought of that evil woman. Harry took Hermione's hands in his and sighed. "I haven't really thought much about it actually. I've had my mind on all this stuff with my mother's ring. I've GOT to find Voldemort's other Horocruxes and destroy them. I know that I'm the one who is destined to do it Hermione. Even Ron said it our first year. It's ME that has to go on."

Hermione sighed. "I'm coming with you wherever you go." She said firmly. Harry just stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "No Hermione. I've lost everyone I love because of Voldemort. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you too. I want you to be somewhere that I know you'll be safe." Hermione gripped his hand. "I'll be safe as long as you are there with me." She said with that glint in her eye that Harry knew to take as a sign that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He steeled himself for a battle that he wasn't altogether sure that he was going to win.


	8. Meeting Family and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT- MEETING FAMILY AND ENEMIES**

Persephone tried to be quiet as she tiptoed through the long dark passageways of Hogwarts. She still couldn't quite believe that she was actually there in the school that she'd learned about but was never able to go inside thanks to Voldemort.

She continued to make her way quietly through the halls, taking in every detail and memorizing it since this would be the only year that she would be able to attend here. The only reason they were letting her attend was b/c they were positive that Harry wouldn't be attending final year until he found all of Voldemort's Horocruxes. Persephone intended to contact him before he left however.

She made her way up the stone steps to the owlry and whistled softly for her pet owl, Hermione. She still had no idea why she'd named her pet that name but she felt that it was an important name to Harry for some reason. Sticking the note in Hermione's claw she whispered to her. "Find Harry Potter." She lifted her arm and Hermione spread her wings and took off.

Persephone watched her until she was a black dot on the horizon. She turned to leave and looked down as she stepped out onto the steps only to immediately groan. Hagrid stood down below looking dead at her. She sighed and apparated down to where he stood frowning at her.

"Now just who were ye sendin' yer owl to lass?" He said with a scowl down at her. She grinned up at him. "No one Hagrid. I was just thinking that she needed some fresh air." Hagrid stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"All righ' then. Off you go. Better not let any of the other teachers catch ye runnin' around 'ere." She nodded and apparated back into her room. She got the feeling that Hagrid knew she'd been lying about the owl. Then why didn't he say something to her about it? She wondered as she lay down. Her head had barely been on the pillow before she was sound asleep.

Harry sighed softly and felt Hermione squeeze his hand as he looked up at the tall towers of Hogwarts. Hermione had somehow talked him into attending his last year at the school so that he will face Voldemort with all the powers and defenses that Dumbledore would have wanted him to know.

Harry finally agreed but warned her that if Voldemort was spotted somewhere nearby he would leave and go after him. Hermione still insisted that she would go with him, a topic they had argued over time and again. They made their way past the huge statue of a hog in the main entryway and through to the Great Hall.

As they entered, every single face in the room turned to them. Cheers erupted everywhere and echoed across the walls. Hermione looked up to see that Professor McGonagall looked as though any minute she might pass out. Even Hagrid and the other teachers looked pale.

Minerva thought she would expire right there on the spot. Harry Potter! Here! At Hogwarts! Frantically she looked around the hall for Persephone but didn't see her. She got up and walked around the table and down to where Harry and Hermione had taken their seats.

"Harry Potter. WH….Might I inquire as to why you are here? I was informed that you wouldn't be attending this year." She said quietly to him. Harry looked at her in confusion. "Well I actually started not to but Mione talked me into it." Minerva looked at their clasped hands and smiled softly.

She'd always hoped the two of them would end up together. She cleared her throat as she thought of what she could say to him to make him leave. From the look on Hermione's face Minerva could tell that if Harry left so would she.

She was happy that Harry had decided to come back as Hogwarts would have both he and Hermione to help them against Voldemort. But yet she was frightened at what would happen were Voldemort to get to both Harry and Persephone.

Persephone brushed off her new robe as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. She turned the corner when she spotted a tall, rather adorable, redheaded boy coming up the stairs. She smiled and walked up to him. "HI!" she said. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly. "Ummm…..err……hello." he said weakly.

She smiled even bigger. "My name is Persephone. I'm afraid I'm a little lost. Could you help me find the Great Hall?" He nodded and blushed to the roots of his hair when she took his arm. Ron had never seen anyone like this girl. Yet she reminded him of someone somehow. They entered the hall and Ron led her to the Gryffindor's table.

Persephone didn't see the point in looking for Harry as she knew that he wouldn't be there so she sat down and looked up at where McGonagall was standing at the Phoenix podium where Dumbledore once would have stood. Persephone had only met Dumbledore a few times but had loved the elderly man dearly. There had been something fatherly in the way he'd treated her that had drawn her to him.

Minerva clasped her hands together and groaned when she saw Persephone enter the hall with Ronald Weasley. She breathed a sigh of relief when there weren't any seats near where Harry was sitting. She began with the usual announcements after all of the first years had been sorted into their houses.

Suddenly an owl came through the window and landed on the Gryffindor table in front of Harry. Harry frowned at the bird and Persephone gasped when her eyes fixed on her bird. Harry sat there frowning at the letter that the bird extended to him. He untied it and rolled it open to read it.

Suddenly his head jerked up and he began looking all around the Great Hall. Persephone stood up and yelled. "HARRY!" She darted around the end of the table and began to run where Harry stared at her in complete shock. She reached him and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The moment her arms came around him, Harry knew that this girl was his twin sister.

The whole Great Hall gasped, Minerva and Hagrid groaned, and Hermione was the only one cheering. By this time Ron had came up to where Persephone and Harry hugged with a look of confusion on his face. "She's his sister Ron." Hermione told him. A wide grin spread across his face.

Minerva was suddenly beside them and she took hold of Persephone and Harry's arms. "Come with me you two." She said in a voice that booked no argument. She led them out of the Great Hall and as soon as the doors shut behind them rampant voices spread throughout the room. Hermione and Ron quickly explained that Persephone was Harry's twin sister but that this is the first time they'd seen each other since they were babies.

"One of you will have to leave right now." McGonagall said as soon as they were safely inside her new office. Harry looked around in sadness at the sight of Dumbledore's things gone but his attention was jerked to McGonagall at those words. "WHAT! Professor you can't be serious!" Harry exclaimed.

Her voice was cold as winter. "No I am very serious Mr. Potter. Either yourself or Miss Potter will have to leave the school. We simply cannot take the chance of Voldemort finding the both of you." Harry scowled.

"I don't believe that Voldemort is strong enough to take on anyone right now. I can teach…..ummmm…..sorry but what is your first name?" He said with a laugh. "Persephone." She answered. "I can teach Persephone to defend herself against Voldemort." He said confidently.

Persephone quirked a black brow at him. "Umm I hate to tell you this brother but I am MORE than capable of defending myself. Froze you before you got to me didn't I?"

Harry gasped. "That was YOU! Why didn't you just show yourself?" Persephone frowned. "Because I was given orders by McGonagall not to." Harry shot a glare at McGonagall who lifted her chin, daring him to say something to her.

She then cleared her throat. "I hope that the two of you have enjoyed this reunion but until Voldemort is captured or destroyed the two of you will HAVE to remain apart. Now decide which one is going to go?" Harry shook his head. "Neither of us." He said firmly.

McGonagall sighed before whirling around and grabbing Persephone's arm. She suddenly apparated with a loud pop. Harry tried to grab Persephone but they were gone too fast. Harry yelled as he fell to his knees and hit the stone floor with both fists.

McGonagall suddenly popped back into the room and Harry shouted at her. "DAMN YOU! AS IF IT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH I LOST BOTH OF MY PARENTS, SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE, AND NOW YOU TAKE MY SISTER AWAY! HOW MUCH MORE SUFFERING ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ME THROUGH? I HATE YOU!" With tears streaming down his face, he apparated.

McGonagall stood there quietly for a moment before sitting down at the desk and whispering. "Albus……why aren't you here when we need you the most?" the words echoed throughout the empty room and up to where Dumbledore sat dozing for the rest of eternity in his picture frame.

****

Hermione jumped when Harry apparated into her room. "Harry!" She said and got to her feet when she saw that he'd been crying. "What happened? Where is Persephone?" Harry shook his head. "I don't know…..McGonagall took her somewhere. I don't know where." Hermione frowned. "Why doesn't she just apparate back to Hogwarts then?"

Harry shrugged. "McGonagall isn't stupid. She probably put some sort of anti apparition spell on her to keep her where she is. Damn her." He said quietly. Hermione sighed and ran her hand through his hair. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Harry suddenly stood. "I'm leaving. I'm going to find her."

Hermione stood up to catch his arm. "How are you going to find her? McGonagall took her only God knows where…..WAIT!" Hermione said with a snap of her fingers. She ran to her trunk at the end of the bed and took out a small box. "It just occurred to me where McGonagall might have stored her for the moment just until she can put her somewhere else. She's either being held at the house Sirius left to you or at Godric's Hollow. Her first thought was that you wouldn't think to look there because it's too obvious. She didn't count on the fact that I would think of it though." She said with a smug grin.

Harry leaned forward and took her face in his hands to kiss her. "I love you Hermione."  
She grinned at him. "I love you too. I'm coming with you by the way." Harry frowned. "I think that you should stay here. I don't want to take the chance of something happening to you." She grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. "Either take me with you or I'll follow you anyway." She said with her eyes narrowed darkly. He sighed and she handed him the box. "Let's go." She said. He nodded and with a pop they were gone.

*****

Persephone kicked the dresser beside her bed in frustration. It wasn't fair! She thought as she felt hot salty tears run down her face. She looked around for the first time at the old room and wondered where she was at.

She walked to the door and checked the knob surprised to find that it wasn't locked or didn't have some sort of enchantment on it so she couldn't leave the room. She walked down the stairs and a sense of nausea began to build up inside her. She felt death all around and wondered again where she was.

She walked through the house and then went back up the stairs to check out the other rooms. She opened the door to one of the upstairs room and a lightning bolt of pain shot through her hand and up her arm. She fell to her knees on the floor and breathed hard as the pain threatened to consume her whole.

"HARRY! What's wrong? What's happening?" Hermione said in fear as she crouched beside Harry outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry held both hands to his head, trying to stop the pain going through his scar, down his arm to his hand. "I….don't know…..Persephone she's in pain. I know it. Give me the ring." He said.

Hermione reached into her robe and brought out the ring box. She placed the ring onto Harry's finger and gasped when he went limp in her arms. "Harry?" he asked. Harry could hear her but at a great distance. In his mind he saw Persephone on the floor beside a door but he couldn't tell where she was. Only that she was in pain. Persephone! His mind screamed at her.

Her head lifted and she looked around while clutching her hand to her chest. "Harry?" She asked. In that instant all of his memories and her memories filled each other. In that one moment they learned everything about each other. He felt himself going down the stairs and out the front door. He saw that he was at Godric's Hollow.

He felt a cold breeze blow by him and saw none other than Severus Snape walking towards the door. "NO!" Harry yelled and tried to grab Snape but couldn't touch him……

Hermione yelled when Harry's hand suddenly came up and grabbed her by the throat. "Harry……it's me…….Hermione…" When she realized that he couldn't hear her and thought she was someone else she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. "Immobulous!!!" Harry's hand froze and she pried his fingers from around her neck.

She got up and caught her breath before turning back to him and muttering the counter jinx to free him. His eyes jerked open and he sat up. "Snape…at the Hollow…..Seph…" Hermione pulled him to his feet. He groaned and touched his head lightly. "Come on

Snape had hoped that it would be Harry Potter but nothing could have prepared him to see Harry Potter's missing twin sister lying on the floor trying to catch her breath. He knelt down beside her and couldn't help but admire her beauty she'd gotten from Lily. Her eyes began to open and he just looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't expect her to recognize him so he was stunned when her eyes narrowed and her fist came up to punch him in his rather large nose. He fell backwards and down the stairs. He looked up to see Persephone standing a few feet away with her wand pointed at him.

"Very funny girl. Do you honestly think that you can do anything to ME with that wand? Come on then, give me your best shot." Before she could react he pulled his wand and called out, "Expelliamus!!!" Her wand was knocked out of her hand and slid across the floor.

"Now then, what are you doing here?" Persephone stared at him before taking a few steps forward. "This is where they died isn't it? This was our parent's house where old VoldeMUNCH killed them." Snape nodded. "It is not wise to make fun of Lord Voldemort my dear."

Persephone glared at him. "I'd SPIT on the son of a bitch if he were here and not think twice about it. Since you're his lackey I guess you'll do." She said and promptly spit in his face. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm to shake her. "Why you little…..AHHHH!" He yelled as her knee came up and jabbed him sharply between the legs. Her foot came up and kicked his wand out of his hand.

. Let's go." She said. She took his hand and stopped. "Harry? Where is your mother's ring?" Harry looked down at his hand and he knew where it had gone. "Come on. I know where it's at."

Snape smiled smugly as he opened the front door to the house. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see black hair cascading over the top step. "Well well well….what do we have here?" he said as he started up the stairs. He'd come back at Voldemort's request to see who was walking around at Godric's Hollow.

Her hands became curled like claws and she dove at him, knocking him to the floor and clawing at his face. Snape felt the skin on his face burn and bleed as her sharp nails cut at him. He managed to grab her wrists and rolled her so that he was on top and was able to grab his wand. "Now you are coming with me to meet Lord Voldemort." He snarled at her. "Just let me grab my wand so that I can KILL the asshole!!!!!!!" She yelled as she struggled against him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SNAPE OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!!" Snape froze then slowly turned to face a furious Harry who stood in the doorway. Hermione stood to his side with her wand drawn. "Let go of my sister Snape." Harry said. Persephone jerked free of Snape and rolled out away from him to retrieve her wand.

She got to her feet and ran to the other side of Harry and grinned. "Good timing Harry. Thanks by the way." She said and held out her hand to let him see that she wore the ring.

Snape glared at Harry with a hatred that seared all three of them. "Fine then I will take all three of you to see Lord Voldemort!!!" He waved his wand high in the air and green light swirled all around them. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tight as blackness engulfed them…..


	9. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This story is purely out of my imagination and for entertainment purposes only.**

**CHAPTER TEN- THE BATTLE**

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. Harry's face blurred in front of hers and she leaned on him for support as he helped her sit up. "Ugh where the bloody hell are we?" she groaned.

Harry frowned. "I don't know. Wherever we are Voldemort is nearby. My scar is killing me." Hermione felt the tears begin to build but refused to let them fall. She knew that she had to tell him. "Harry there's something that I have to tell you…." Harry nodded for her to go on but suddenly the door to the small room they were being kept in opened.

Snape swept into the room followed by a rather hideous creature that's head was covered in boils. Hermione shrank back when the creatures glowing gold eyes landed on her. Harry reached over and grabbed her hand. Snape jerked his head and the creature came towards Hermione. Harry jumped to his feet and went to grab his wand but realized that he didn't have it and that Snape had taken it.

"Get away from her!" he said and grabbed the creature's arm. He screamed in pain as sharp barbs appeared on the scaly skin of the creature. Holding his injured hand to his chest he spun around to Snape as the creature grabbed Hermione by the upper arm and began to drag her out of the room.

"Where the bloody hell is he taking her? I swear that when we get out of this I will kill you with my bare hands!" Snape sneered. "I'm soooooo afraid Potter. Artemienus will come get you when it's time for your audience with Lord Voldemort. He's saving you for last…" With a slight chuckle he swept out of the room.

Harry felt his chest tighten as the door slammed shut. He felt completely helpless and weak like he was a child again. He swore that he would kill Snape and Voldemort even if it cost him his own life too. Rage filled him so completely that he almost didn't hear the voice calling to him from the other side of the door. He got up and walked to the door to press his ear to it.

He grinned as Ron's voice came to him through the door. "Harry! Are you in there? Answer me!" "Ron! I'm here. Get me out! We haven't got much time." Ron drew his wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohamora!" The door swung open and Harry clasped Ron's hand and slapped him on the back. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life!" Ron laughed.

"Be happy I remembered that unlocking spell Hermione used back in 1st year!" Harry laughed then turned and glanced down the hall. "Come on! We can relive memories later right now we've got to find Seph and Mione."

Persephone tugged at the bindings that held her arms behind her back. She'd woken up in a dark room with her wrists and legs bound. Her head lifted at the sound of the door creaking open. She scowled when Snape walked into the room. He shut the door behind him and eyed her. "You know I did ask Lord Voldemort to spare you and give you to me as a gift for my loyalty…" He broke off and slapped her when she made a gagging sound.

"However…He wants the remaining Potter line to be destroyed forever so I'll have to settle for Hermione Granger instead." Persephone glared at him. "You're sick." She spat out despite the pain in her busted lower lip. "Of course Lord Voldemort won't want you for a while. I suppose I could have some fun." Persephone began to wiggle and squirm in earnest when he untied his robe and laid it over the back of a chair.

"If you touch me I'll throw up!" she yelled at him as he approached her. He pulled out his wand and muttered so that her rope bindings were gone. Before she could move he pointed the wand at her again and she felt her body freeze. She lay there looking up at him completely helpless. He fell to his knees beside her and ran his hand down her cheek to her neck. The look in his eyes suddenly changed. "You are so beautiful Lily." He said quietly.

Persephone realized that he wasn't seeing her anymore but her mother. She wished that she could say something or move but his spell binded her. She felt revulsion when his cold wet lips grazed her neck. His hands came up and grabbed her breasts, twisting them cruelly. She felt the hard stone of the floor dig into her back and hips as he moved more fully on top of her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his wand laying a few inches away from her fingers.

If only she could reach out and get it, she thought to herself. She wanted to cry she was so angry. She tried to ignore the sickness building in her stomach as she lay there, helpless to his assault. She sensed movement in the room but she couldn't move her head to see what it was. A hand came down and quietly picked up Snape's wand.

All she could make out was a shadow standing above herself and Snape. Snape suddenly rolled off her and began to scream in an almost inhuman voice. A light suddenly flashed across a head of bright red hair and she felt happiness swell into her throat as the binding spell lifted off her. Ron! Memories that Harry had given her of him flooded through her. He bent down to help her up and she saw Harry standing over Snape. She tensed when she saw him lift the wand and point it at Snape's head.

She never even heard the curse said aloud but knew that it was the Cruciatus Curse. She struggled to her feet and fixed her clothes, wishing for a shower to wash away the filth that his hands had put on her. She turned and watched Snape continue to scream and writhe in agony. She knew that she had to stop Harry from killing him but didn't know how. Then it dawned on her.

"HARRY! Where's HERMIONE?" she asked him. He turned to her and she took a cautious step back. "She's being taken to Voldemort. We've got to get to her. Now!" He said and ran out the door. Ron stopped the Curse on Snape, who was now curled into a ball on the floor.

He took her hand and turned toward the door after Harry. She followed him but paused to run back to Snape and kick him firmly between the legs causing Ron to burst into laughter. "Never mess with a Potter!" she said to him before going to the door and locking it behind her.

Harry had Snape's wand so Persephone knew that he couldn't get out. They would leave him there to face McGonagall she thought with a smirk.

As they ran down the hallways Persephone glanced at Ron. "How did you find us?" Ron grinned. "My dad works for the Ministry of Magic. They can keep track of any young witch or wizard doing magic that is officially still a student registered at Hogwarts. It doesn't lift until graduation." Persephone smiled back at him. "Well lucky for us you were able to join the party."

Ron blushed at her smile but merely shrugged. "Hey Harry and Hermione are my best friends. Did you honestly think I was going to let them fight Voldemort without me?" She stopped Ron and leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek causing him to blush harder.

They ran down the dark corridors until they came to a large door with silver serpent door handles. They pushed open the doors and Persephone gasped at the sight of Hermione lying on the floor at the feet of Lord Voldemort himself.

Persephone had never seen him but the evil radiating from him told her exactly who he was. Over in the corner she saw a fat and short man with a face like a rat leering at her. "Pettigrew." Harry said in a flat voice. She turned to the man and hissed at him like a cat, causing him to scurry back into the shadows.

"Well well well….this is a very great pleasure. Harry and Persephone Potter. Here together! And you've brought Ron Weasley with you! You've played into my hands exactly how I wanted you to. I just love it when my plans go exactly how I want them." Persephone sneered at him. "Why don't you go slither back under a rock where you came from? Or better yet…..go to HELL where you belong!"

Rage flashed in his eyes. "I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to but I'll save it for later." Red eyes fixed on Harry. "But first I want to congratulate you Harry. Miss Granger is quite lovely. And from what I learned in our conversation, one of the brightest witches I've ever come across. Too bad though that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell you that she….oops I'm sorry I've said too much. There's no point in telling you something that I took care of myself."

Harry clenched and unclenched his hands. "What?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Why the whelp she was carrying. You and Persephone would have been a father and an aunt. Oh well…." His eyes darkened with hate, "it's too late now…."

Harry felt a rage like nothing he had ever felt before. His child….Hermione's child………gone… Tears built up and slid slowly from his eyes down his cheeks. He could hear Persephone and Ron gasp. His eyes found Hermione's still form on the ground, her beautiful hair spilled all around her and for the first time he noticed the smattering of blood on her legs.

He knew only one thing and that was to kill Voldemort for the life of his dead child. He lifted Snape's wand and dropped it to the floor in front of him. "Harry…wh….what are you doing? Are you barking mad!" Ron demanded as he kept his wand pointed at Voldemort. Harry glared at Voldemort.

"You want to fight you bastard? Then face both of us fairly. Give us our wands and see if you are wizard enough to beat us." Persephone cautiously watched Voldemort as he rose from his throne like chair. He lifted his hand in the air and their wands flew into sight to land at their feet.

"I almost admire your courage to face me Potter. But we both know that you are too good and noble for any of the curses to work….." He trailed off as Harry lifted his wand. Harry glanced at Persephone who nodded. "Not scared child?" Harry took a deep breath. "You……WISH!" Persephone went to one side and Harry went to the other.

Voldemort's laughter ran out through the large room. "I've faced some of the most powerful wizards and witches of all time! What makes you think that three seventeen year olds can defeat me?" Harry smiled a smile that made Voldemort pause. "CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!" Voldemort blocked Harry's attack easily but had been so focused on Harry that he forgot about Persephone and Ron.

"AVADA KADAVRA!!!!!" they both yelled but his wand came up and blocked them. He pointed his wand at them and propelled them across the room to slam into the opposite wall. Harry saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and swelled with pride when Hermione staggered to a sitting position beside Voldemort's chair where her wand had been. She lifted her wand and yelled "CRUICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with tears of anger falling down her cheeks.

She hit him squarely and he fell to the floor in agony. "Harry now!" she yelled. Harry lifted his wand again and yelled the curse with all the hatred in his heart that he had for the murderer of not only his parents but his unborn child.

They continued to hit him as hard as they could until he had clawed at his own head to make the agony stop. Harry grinned as Hermione muttered the jinx and Voldemort's' fingers popped off one by one. "That's for my child you sick bastard!" she yelled. Harry turned away just long enough to blast a hole into the floor.

In tune to what he was thinking Hermione lifted her wand and put the jinx of Gubrathian fire on him. His whole body burst into flames and his screams echoed throughout the entire building. Harry finished jinxing the hole to be an eternal pit of torment, one that Voldemort would never be able to get out of. He lifted his wand but Ron came back and yelled, "Wingardium LEVIOSA!" and brought the flaming mass of screams over to the pit.

"Death is too good for you." Harry said to the flames. "NOOOOOOO!" It screamed as Ron dropped it into the pit and Persephone sealed the top. "Now he will burn for all eternity literally." Persephone said. Harry's attention wasn't on Persephone but to Hermione who stood there with her wand lowered but shaking all over with rage and pain.

He walked over to her and gently picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. Persephone turned to follow but heard crying coming from the nearby corner. Pettigrew curled up there weeping. "My lord…..My lord…." She walked over to him and he looked up at her with hatred. "You monster…he was greatness in itself." Persephone glared right back. "You sold out our parents did you not?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I'd do it again too!" Persephone nodded and turned her back. "Well then……." Spinning around she pointed her wand at his head. "AVADA KADAVRA!!!!!!!" As she looked down at his still form she sneered. "Pussy." And walked to Ron who put his arm around her shoulders.

****

Harry sat there staring at Hermione's still form lying in the hospital bed. He hadn't moved since bringing her there five days before. Although Madame Pomfrey had assured him when he brought her in that she would make a full recovery, she had suffered a terrible shock and would be out of it for a few days while the potion took effect and healed her body. Ron, Hermione's parents, the Weasley's and everyone had tried to get him to leave and go get some rest but Harry wouldn't leave her side.

He sat there hour after hour watching her. He didn't realize that his eyes had started to droop shut until a warm hand clasped him on the shoulder. He started. "EASY Harry….It's only me." Persephone said as she sat down next to him.

Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched wearily. Persephone knew better than to tell him to rest because she knew the answer would be a resounding no. She merely laid her hand on his and squeezed. "She'll be all right Harry." Harry nodded and with a sigh she got up and left.

Walking out into the hallway she almost ran headfirst into Ron. He caught her and glanced at the door. "How is she? How is Harry holding up?" He asked her. She sighed. "She's healed completely but she's just sleeping the rest of the potion off now. Harry refuses to leave her. I hope that someday I have someone that loves me that much."

Ron shyly brought his hand up to brush a lock of hair away from her forehead. "You never know. Maybe he's nearby." She cut her eyes up at him and grinned. "Hmmm last time I checked you were there for me and you're here now." She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers and kissed him long and slow. Ron laughed. "Very direct aren't you?" She smiled up at him and wound her arms around his neck. "You have NO idea."

********

Harry took Hermione's limp hand in his and kissed it gently. "I love you Mione." He said softly. He jumped two feet when her hand suddenly twitched in his.

He leaned forward and watched as her eyelids began to flutter and move. "Mione?" he whispered. He wanted to shout with joy when her tongue came out to wet her lips and she whispered. "Harry?" Never had he heard anything so wonderful than his name coming off her lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Her eyes opened and she looked around until her eyes landed on Harry's beat up appearance. "Oh Harry look at you! You look like you haven't slept in days." She said weakly.

He wanted to laugh at the fact that she was more concerned about him than herself when the shadow passed over her face and he knew that she was remembering. "Hermione…..about the baby…I'm so sorr…" her fingers came up and over his lips.

"Don't you DARE say that you are sorry. It was not your fault. Our baby was taken from us by a madman. I will always grieve for it but there will be others. We won't speak of anything that happened in that place do you understand me?" She said even as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. Harry smiled at her as he lowered his lips to hers. "I agree with you. And yes there will be others. But I do want to know what Voldemort said to you…."

Hermione shrugged "He didn't really say anything but greeted me and said he would tell you himself about the baby. The next thing I know felt pain like you wouldn't believe and knew I'd lost my baby. It was sheer determination and rage at the loss of my child that I was able to fight back. I saw you come and pick me up but then the next thing I knew I woke up here." Choking back tears at her pain he pulled something from his pocket.

"I was waiting for you to wake up for you to have this." He slid his mother's ring on her finger and smiled when it turned bright yellow for a moment before going back to the swirling mist. It didn't bother him that it didn't go to blue because he knew that Hermione was grieving for their child. Hermione's eyes lifted to his in surprise. "Persephone didn't want it?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "When I asked her about it she told me I was the world's biggest wizard idiot ever if I didn't give it to you." Hermione and Harry both laughed softly.

"What about you Mione? Want to be tied down?" Harry asked with a grin. "I'd love it as long as I'm tied to you." She said and leaned forward to give him a lingering kiss. "Are you all healed?" Harry asked as he felt himself harden. "Matter of fact I am. But first there's something that I've been longing to tell you." "Oh yeah? What's that?" Hermione gave him a wicked grin. "How you really really really REALLY……………………..need a shower." Harry burst out laughing. "So do you. Want to join me?" Hermione sighed as he picked her up gently and kissed her. "Last time you didn't even have to ask." She said with a laugh. "I love you." He said seriously. She touched his face as he carried her out of the room. "And I love you. Now hurry up so that I can show you just how much." Harry laughed again before his lips came down to meet hers.

THE END

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope that everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
